My Immortal
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Basically another song-fic I wrote when I was in a sad mood and was listening to Evanescence. Hope you enjoy! I think it's pretty good.


"My Immortal"  
  
"Hey, Rain, ya know what?" Domon asked her as they were sitting down in an empty lunch table in the cafeteria. Rain gave a sad smile.  
"Your beautiful." Domon said as he saw a tear glisten beneath her watery eye. "Don't cry. Please don't." he said as a group of her friends came to sit with her. Domon sighed and got up and walked away. He stood in the corner of the room and just gazed upon her cinnamon brown hair and sapphire blue eyes which were being rubbed by a pale, slender hand to hide the tears that were once in them.  
"Rain? Are you okay? Why are you sad?" Shirley asked her noticing the redness of Rain's eyes.  
"It's Domon. He called me with his cell phone late last night but before I could get to the phone, he had hung up. I tried calling back three times but there was no answer. I can't help but think. . . ." Rain trailed off into silence.  
'To think what?" Cecil asked, unsure what to think.  
"Nothing. . .just never mind. I'm fine." Rain sighed picked up her lunch tray to go dump it out.  
  
-late at night-  
  
Rain tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She was dreaming. Then, as if a surge of electricity had shot through her body, she shot strait up in her bed. Tears were once again streaming, harder than ever. She pulled the covers back and set her cold feet in her house shoes. She scuttled around for a piece of paper and a pencil. Walking out to the dining room table, she dried her puffy eyes.  
"I need to express how I'm feeling. One way or another. . . ." Rain breathed to herself as she sat down in a chair. Immediately, she began to write a song she would sing tomorrow in the talent show at school.  
After she finished the song, she figured she needed music so she walked over to her piano and began to sing. After all, she was the only one home that night. She was the only one there.  
She finished writing her music and perfecting the way she sang her song. She keyed the last note and there was a sudden gust of wind through an open window. Lightening flashed out side and the rain began to poor. Rain quickly ran over to tame her wild curtains blowing in the wind and shut the window. She leaned against the window. There were two human shadows on the wall across the room. She looked around but she was the only one there. She let out a heavy sigh. Rain walked over to grab her music and her song off the piano and headed up back to her room to dream another restless dream.  
  
-at the talent show-  
  
"Okay, now, give it up for Rain Mikamura. She will be singing her song she wrote just last night, 'My Immortal'". The lady announced and Rain walked out on stage in a black dress that had black spider-net sleeves. She gracefully sat down at the piano and looked out into the audience. Domon sat in the stands beaming at her. Rain closed her eyes and began to play.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presents still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears And when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears And when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears And when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me~  
  
The last note rung through out the auditorium. There was a moment of silence then the entire throng of people in the audience stood up and cheered. Rain, once again, had tears in her eyes. Domon was the only one not standing. He realized she could not see him or hear him. He didn't exist. Rain stood up and a news paper fell off of her lap. She bent down to pick it up. There was a picture of a rather gruesome car wreck. It read beneath it:  
Eighteen Year Old Boy Dies in A Terrible Vehicle Accident Eighteen-year-old Domon Kasshu dies in a fatal car crash late one evening while calling some one on his cell phone. The occupants of the other vehicle had in fact been driving while intoxicated. While they only come out of this with a couple of broken bones and some scratches and bruises, they took a life of a young boy of whom they said, ". . .was in the way. . .". We don't know when the funeral will be or what the family will do to the couple. But we can be certain that justice will be served.  
  
HEY! What's up? Well, as you can see, I've written yet another song-fic. I think this one is pretty good. Short but good. I kinda ended it like the one video by Nickleback where that guy is chasing after the girl in the car and she dies in a car crash...but like, in my own way. I don't know if that made sense to y'all but it made sense to me. Ok..now. For the disclaimers. I do not own "My Immortal". That song belongs to Evanescence. If I owned it, I'd think I'd be a little richer. I don't own G Gundam either. If I did, I know I'd be a lot richer! But, sadly, I am not. It's a cruel, cruel world. Know what I mean. . ? 


End file.
